UnBreak My Heart
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: When he left all that was left within me is endless sorrow...A songfic based off the song Un-Break My Heart By Toni Braxton. This takes place after Katsuya dies and poor Kyoko is left all alone.


_Un-break My Heart_

_A Song-Fanfic based off the song "Un-Break My Heart" By Toni Braxton. A tragic Kyoko +Katsuya fanfic. (Volume 16 of the Fruits Basket Manga) Please read and enjoy and leave comments if you wish! Criticism is fine but any flames and they will be hand fed to Roy Mustang! Got it? Ok good! Now on to the story!_

_Selena M. Crone_

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Come back and bring back my smile _

_Come and take these tears away_

_I need your arms _

_To hold me now _

_The nights are so unkind_

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

_Un-break my heart _

_Say you love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Un-cry these tears _

_I've cried so many nights _

_Un-break my heart…my heart_

_Take back that sad word goodbye_

_Bring back the joy to my life _

_Don't leave me here with these tears_

_Come and kiss this pain away_

_I can't forget the day you left _

_Time is so unkind_

_And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

_Un-break my heart _

_Say you love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Un-cry these tears _

_I've cried so many nights _

_Un-break my heart…my heart_

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

_Oh Un-break my heart _

_Say you love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Un-cry these tear_

_I cried so many many nights_

_Oh un-break my un-break my heart oh baby_

_Come back and say you love me_

_Un-break my heart sweet darling_

_Without you I just can't go on.._

_Can't go on._

Kyoko stood at the door as she felt a cry choke back against her throat and a sickening feeling in the very pit of her stomach seeing her beloved laying on the bed before her at the brink of death. She almost had felt frozen right then and there looking at his pale face. She slowly walked over to him before her legs gave out on her and she fell to her knees beside him. "Katsuya…" she said still trying to choke back from crying. Reaching over Kyoko took his hand into hers. Katsuya weakly opened his eyes as he looked over at her. "K-Kyoko…" he said in a very soft almost inaudible whisper. Kyoko clutched hold of his hand tightly. "Katsuya…why? Why didn't you go to the doctors like I asked you!?" Kyoko said trying not to yell. Katsuya tried to speak but just ended up going into a horrible coughing fit.

She couldn't hold back anymore as a few tears fell from her eyes and her heart felt like it had sunk to the pit of her stomach. "I-I'm sorry…K-Kyoko…" he said again and weak whisper. "Katsuya your…such an idiot.." she mumbled. He just smiled softly. "…Thank you…" She grumbled. "That **wasn't **a compliment…This is no time to be joking when you are so sick like this!" Kyoko said a bit agitated. Katsuya's eyes started to darken as he grew more and more weaker. "…I love you Kyoko…tell Tohru I love her too…" Her tears started to fall more freely down her cheek. "No! No! Katsuya! Don't you talk like that your going to pull through I know it!" Katsuya whispered something barely auditable but it almost sounded to Kyoko like he said goodbye. Slowly his eyes began to close as the life was drained from him completely. He had gone still his heart stopped completely no pulse no breathing no nothing.

Katsuya's father come from behind Kyoko and placed a hand on her shoulder as he gaze down sadly at his dead son then to his daughter-in-law. "I'm so sorry Kyoko-san." Kyoko's hand began to tremble as fresh hot tears fell upon them she shook her head. "No! NO! Katsuya….wake up…please wake up Katsuya!! KATSUYA!" she cried out collapsing over him tears falling rapidly down her cheek as she sobbed on her lovers lifeless body. At the door way stood a little girl watching sadly as her mommy cried she wasn't sure what was going on. "Why why does it have to be like this…?" Kyoko thought to herself. "Why did you have to go so soon? Why did you have leave me all alone!? Why…Katsuya…why did you go and leave me with his heartache…" She held onto him not wanting to let go continuously sobbing upon him. "I don't want to feel this pain…this unbearable heartache…"

It was about a week later when they had Katsuya's funeral. A lot of the people that came was mostly Katsuya's family some crying and others upset and muttering to themselves as they glared over at Kyoko. "What was his wife doing ? She should've carried for him while he was sick!" one of his family members said. "She was just fooling around." "I was against their marriage from the start." "She was only cheating him." An elder lady and a younger lady looked over at Tohru. "What will they do with their child? Poor Katsuya-kun. He was better off single." Tohru started at them confusedly. Katsuya was cremated shortly after.

Yet again Kyoko had broken down into sobs. _Keep blaming me. I just want you to just keep making it my fault. Beat the hell out of me. More. More. Blame me more. Keep me from ever standing again. _Is what ran through her head that's all she could think about was hearing those words that it was all her fault that her lover died. It wasn't her fault and she knew it. She had told him when he was sick to go to the doctors but he didn't. There for his cold soon turned to pneumonia and made him very ill till his body couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't get it out of her mind. How she longed to hold him once more in her arms to feel his warm embrace. To feel his arms wrapped around her securely. He was the one that made her feel so safe.

It was about a week later when Kyoko was called in by one of Katsuya's co-works to come into his office. "Sorry to make you come all this way. We thought we would arrange everything and send it to you…But then we thought that Honda-kun would want someone in his family to do it." He said leading Kyoko to his office pushing the door as it creaked open. "This is the room he was using. It's been left the way it was when he died." Kyoko walked into the room with a bag in her hand as she looked around. "I'll be inside so please call me if you need anything." The co-worker said before he shut the door behind him and walked back down the hallway to the other room leaving Kyoko alone.

Kyoko continued to gaze around the room till something caught her eye. Walking to his desk she picked up a 3 picture frame and looked at it. In the middle of the frame was picture of the three of them together. Katsuya was holding baby Tohru who was smiling cutely and Kyoko was holding onto the both of them smiling and winking. She smiled softly as she looked at it. Kyoko lightly ran her fingers over Katsuya as tears dripped onto the glass. Just seeing this picture tore at her like knives digging deep wounds into her flesh. _He's not here…He's not here anymore…He's not anywhere anymore. He's not here… _Kyoko fell to her knees setting down the picture beside her and the bag falling out of her hand. Tears poured out as she looked up out the window. "D-Do…Don't leave me! **PLEASE! **Don't leave me!" she cried out through her harsh sobbing. _Katsuya…he's not here anymore. He's not anywhere…I'll never see him…ever again. _She buried her face into her hands. _Please come back…_

As time went on Kyoko feel into a more deeper depression where she would keep herself isolated from everyone else even her own daughter. Tohru had began to worry about her mother but really didn't know what to do still being so young and all. Kyoko said she didn't remember much from the period right after he died. It was a blank. The only thing she knew was her content and despair. _It's a lie. There's no one needed in this world. Nobody. Not a single person. Parents. Teachers great men and woman…Kids or adults. Me. Or Katsuya. The world doesn't need any of us. The world doesn't care who lives and who dies. It still keeps bringing days and nights and time. Doesn't need anyone. What a miserable fate. It's so lonely and depressing. I'm sure that's why people search for one another. They need that. They want and need to be needed. They need someone who'll fit that. Katsuya. Katsuya was mine. Katsuya was that someone. I needed him. I loved him. But after I finally found him…No matter where I go back to…there's no one to welcome me. _

Sitting by the door all she could do was gaze up at the sky and think about him. Her eyes still had that same blank stares of nothingness. Her heart was shattered into pieces she had felt like that one part of her was completely empty no missing. She felt cold, alone, abandoned. But since he wasn't here anymore she didn't know what to do. Not at all. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to gaze into those loving eyes that she had adored. That smile that made her go weak at the knees. Getting up from where she was in a dark corner of the room she stumbled past Tohru who was watching T.V and walked out the door. She wondered aimlessly down the streets not knowing exactly where she was going all she knew is that her feet were leading her there.

_Why didn't the world end that day? Why didn't it die with him? I know my world ended when he died. Pain. Sadness. Heartache. That is all that is left. All rolled into one big mess of despair. All that happiness that once filled my entire being was gone... It all died along with Katsuya. My home that use to my sanctuary was being in his arms…that too was gone forever. Everything had disappeared with him. Even when I begged you not to go. No matter how may times I had pleaded and said don't leave me the fact is you already had gone away. But when he left he took more then just himself…but he took my heart that he had captured along with my soul but most of all my happiness. _

_All my love vanished into thin air. I feel like crying again. I want to cry so much that it would fill the entire ocean the ocean that he had taken her too. Where did you go…where can I meet up with you again my love? I want to know please lead me there or I will search for you. Always searching. Searching for my true love my happiness. Going to find my beloved. Maybe I should join you. Find my happiness again. Why? Why? Why was the world still going? Why where people still laughing going on like nothing had even happened. The one who had made me complete he won't ever come back…I can never be whole again. His lips I will never be able to kiss again. I wanted to scream my lungs out. Cry until I couldn't cry any longer._

A cool breeze blew through Kyoko's long hair. The breeze that once felt so familiar to her not that long ago. But now…now that he was gone it all seemed different. Looking out into the distance she realized she was near the ocean. The gentle waves washing against wall that separated her from the salty water. Her gaze schemed back and forth looking for the face she had long to look at once again. She was sure he would be here but he wasn't. He wasn't here. Where is he?! He has to be here somewhere! But where!? Where!? I can't see him.

"_Welcome home…Miss-No-Eyebrows…" _That name echoed though her mind clearly as day. The nickname that was given to her by her lover since the very beginning. Moving in closer she looked down into the water. There he was in the water. His reflection gazing up her with a warm smile. She found him again. At the same spot where Katsuya took her. Just seeing him again she smiled again. It's been awhile since she last smiled. But now she knew where she could find him. In the ocean the special place they went together. She walked as far as she could wanting to get closer to him. She wanted to get as close as possible to feel the warmth her gave her long ago. _"Kyoko…" _She smiled even more as her mind continued to echo his voice. Tears filled her eyes once again but as she cried she was still smiling for she felt pure happiness again. _You are always in my heart. I love you Katsuya-kun. _


End file.
